Their Day
by Honestly tell me a lie
Summary: Tears of joy had begun to spill from her eyes, and he happily brushed them away. Today was their day, and nothing would stand in the way. rather short. One shot.


**WARNING: Short, tried to put in as much detail as I could, but I think I may have overdone it. xP. Have fun reading, I hope you enjoy it. I spent time I should he doing homework working on this, B). **

* * *

There she was, Yumi Ishiyama, in her stunning gown. The white and grey shaded dress was covered in intricate designs, leaves and flowers. At the center of it all, a light pink circle. From the bottom, one line pointed downward, descending from the top of the circles. Two smaller lines connected to the figure at a diagonal, each line had a red glow encircling it. Most had thought the design was to add flare, but only the gang understood.

The gang, they were all here. Odd had been chosen as best man and Jerimie had willingly accepted the role of an usher. Aelita had been chosen as the maid of honor, and Sam as a bridesmaid. The tuxedos the men had bought were flawless, Black and blue, Jerimie's choice. Ulrich was stunning to say the least, a mix of dark green and black.

The bridesmaids dresses had been hand made, as well as Yumi's wedding dress. To match the men, baby blue had been chosen, as well as a darker blue to accent the brilliant stitching. Each woman had a pink flower pinned into her hair, which had been carefully done, and re-done by a patient Mrs. Ishiyama. The planning and work had paid off, everything was perfect. Perfect like the bride and groom for each other.

The church had been decorated with a combination of green, white, blue, and pink flowers. The chandelier that hung from the high rising ceiling was also embellished with the flowers, a few dark red roses thrown in on Yumi's stubborn argument. The bouquet of she was to carry was a mix of pink, reds, and purples, a green flower thrown into the center. The groom's corsage was a dark purple rose, to match her arrangement.

As the organ began to play, each member of the bridal party strolled down the ail. A young girl, much resembling Sam showered flower petals down the carpet as she walked gracefully in her dress. The party turned around eagerly, waiting for the bride.

* * *

She took deep breathes, fanning her face with her hand. She had never been this nervous in her life, XANA had nothing on this. What if she tripped? Accidentally stumbled and ripped her dress? Her eyes shot open, no more imagining. She could hear the music in the background, and a calming hand made its way to her shoulder. She smiled as she looked back at her father, and linked her arm with his, as he mouthed the words "It's time."

Taking one slow step at a time, the Japanese woman made her way to the alter. A grey veil covered her gentle face, making it impossible to see any signs of her happiness, and anxiousness. A smile was playing wider and wider on her lips, as her father let her arm go. She took one last step next to the man of her dreams, the veil was lifted, and her emotions were exposed.

Time sped by as he placed the ring on her finger, and she placed a ring on his. The vows had been spoken, no one had objected (including William and Sissi, who had both been invited), and the ceremony was almost over. Almost.

"Do you, Ulrich Stern, take Yumi Ishiyama to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do you part?"

His smile could not have been brighter, or wider. "I do."

"Do you, Yumi Ishiyama , take Ulrich Stern to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do you part?"

"I do," she looked at him, wide eyes full of love.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife," He paused to look at the two lovers, and smiled as he added "You may now kiss the bride."

Ulrich bent down to meet her lips, sharing their first kiss as a married couple. Applause erupted in the audience, family members and friends in tears. Tears of joy had begun to spill from Yumi's eyes, and Ulrich happily brushed them away. Today was their day, and nothing would stand in the way.

**

* * *

Another short Yumi Ulrich fluff fic :D. Read and review, please.**

**Oh! And by the way, I edited love fool, but I will probably still be doing more work on it. I may be replacing the third chapter of Three Days, and I will work on a new chapter in A Change in Routine (which –was- a one shot people, but hey, why not?). A Balancing Act Gone Wrong, hmm…I don't know, help? x.x**


End file.
